


First Kiss

by murphamy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphamy/pseuds/murphamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I kiss you?"</p><p>Murphy could feel himself wanting to say no - that he wasn't ready - that he'd never been kissed before - that maybe they should wait a little longer - but he was already nodding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> An example fill for murphamy_kinkmeme, found on dreamwidth.

Murphy had been in Bellamy's room plenty of times; why was this different? He was so familiar with the piles of clothes and DVD's littering the floor, and the ugly dinosaur bedsheets that Bellamy absolutely refused to change. He often said they weren't for five year olds. Murphy begged to disagree. Yet, today none of those things mattered.  
  
Bellamy had tidied up his room - shoved the dirty clothes into the laundry basket, neatly packed away his books and college work onto the shelves. It looked as thought he'd even gone as far as hoovering the floor.  
  
He was serious.  
  
They were sat on his bed now - Murphy sitting somewhere on the dinosaur's head - and Bellamy not-so-subtly ignoring the film in favour of staring at Murphy. His tapping fingers were tickling Murphy's thigh through his tight black jeans, and Murphy couldn't swallow his nerves.  
  
Bellamy had never rushed him. They had held hands and hugged for the most part, and Murphy had given him a kiss on the cheek once or twice, but... that was it.  
  
Sighing gently, Murphy turned to Bellamy, and smiled slightly. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Can I not look at my boyfriend?" Bellamy retorted.  
  
Murphy's stomach flipped. He hated when Bellamy called him his boyfriend. He hated it because it made him feel - giddy. As if there were butterflies desperate to break free from both his stomach and his heart.  
  
"You're terrible." Murphy murmured, shaking his head as he looked at Bellamy's hand on his thigh instead.  
  
"Can I kiss you?"  
  
It wasn't controlled. Bellamy blurted it out, an awkward, crooked smile displaying his perfect teeth.  
  
Murphy could feel himself wanting to say no - that he wasn't ready - that he'd never been kissed before - that maybe they should wait a little longer - but he was already nodding.  
  
Bellamy raised a hand to cup Murphy's jaw, brushed his thumb against a recent cat scratch, and grinned so perfectly Murphy was sure his heart stopped.  
  
"Just do it already," he whispered.  
  
Then Bellamy was kissing him. His soft lips met Murphy's pale and chapped ones, and despite being a complete beginner, he felt himself adjusting and tilting his head to the side, so Bellamy could deepen the kiss.  
  
His hands found Bellamy's blue shirt, gripping so tightly at his shoulders that he'd surely crumple and stretch it out. It was an ugly shirt, anyway.  
  
Murphy pulled away, and gasped. He felt a shiver go up his spine, and he was about to let go of Bellamy but then -  
  
Then Bellamy's lips were on his cheek, his jaw, his nose and forehead, peppering sweet little messages of not-yet-love-but-something all over his face.  
  
Murphy smiled; just a tiny little smile, and wrapped his arms around Bellamy's neck happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an example fill for the [murphamy_kinkmeme](http://murphamy_kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org)
> 
> My tumblr is @bellamy-b.


End file.
